This invention pertains to tracks for carrying animal carcasses to their distribution points and for weighing the carcasses in transport. In his previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,202, issued Mar. 12, 1996, applicant disclosed an identifying device for trolleys on such a track. In his co-pending application Ser. No. 08/334,957, filed Nov. 7, 1994, applicant discloses a weighing system especially adapted for weighing the goods carried by a pulled trolley which may run uphill on the track. The present invention makes a weighing device more useful and more accurate by assuring that a trolley on a downhill sloping track will remain relatively stable on the weighing track for a period long enough to get a correct weight.
In general, this invention is particularly designed for use in the meat packing industry where animals are slaughtered and meat carcasses are prepared for cutting into meat products for sale at retail. In such plants, the carcasses or, in some cases, stunned animals are attached to trolleys, and run down a rail to the distribution point whether that point is a slaughter area, a cutting room or a refrigerated room, there to be processed and held for shipment to another place where the meat cuts are prepared. Normally the rail or track slopes downwardly from the end where the trolleys are loaded to the distribution point so that gravity provides the impetus for movement on the track.
One of the functions performed while the trolley runs on the track is the weighing and identification of the carcass or portions thereof. In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,202, noted above, a system for identification was disclosed, and in his application, Ser. No. 08/334,957 an improved track for the weighing device was shown. However, there must be a stabilized and relatively slower motion of the trolley for proper weighing. Both devices require that only a single trolley be on the separate weighing track at the point of weighing and identification. The present invention is a device to make certain that motion across the weighing section is of a speed such that proper readings may be obtained.